


if you were church, i'd get on my knees

by xloudsy



Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Album: M A N I A (Fall Out Boy), Church Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloudsy/pseuds/xloudsy
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are the golden trio of sexual confusion in a small town. When they want someone, they get it.Needless to say, that rule also applied to the newest church boy, Tsukishima.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972657
Comments: 16
Kudos: 290





	if you were church, i'd get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> hey! the title is a reference to a [Fall Out Boy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfI) that i adore. may be one of my favs by them.

“Dude, I wanna rail him so bad,” Kuroo started. 

Bokuto turned his head from his phone to see who he was talking about. They were both sitting in the town’s church, waiting for their parents to finish their talking so that they could leave. Knowing them, the two families would probably end up leaving and having lunch together.

“Oh yeah, Sugawara? I heard that behind that pretty face, he’s bad news. He’s also kind of scary. Didn’t you already play with him, though?” 

“Bro, that was over a year ago- but no. I mean the guy who’s he’s talking to.” Bokuto waited a moment before turning to Kuroo again, alarm in his big golden eyes. 

"You mean Tsukishima? The newest Sugawara protegee?! Tetsu, have you gone insane-” 

“No Bo, just horny. I mean, have you seen his legs? And his cute face? I want to ruin his cute face so bad it hurts, Bo.” 

“I gotta admit he’s hot and I wouldn’t mind having him on his knees- but why him, bro?” 

“Because I caught him staring at us more than once,” Kuroo listed while counting on his fingers. “because he’s striking poses, and mostly because I want to break that damn smug church boy vibe.” 

Bokuto chuckled. 

“Fuck you, you’re terrible, Tetsu. Poor Tsukishima didn’t even do anything to you.” 

“He’s hot and probably a virgin, that’s what he did to me.” 

Neither of them said anything after that, both lost in their own thoughts.

Bokuto and Kuroo lived in a rather small town in the middle of almost nowhere – “Somewhere in the middle of no-fucking-where”, as Kuroo would say – in which every family was greatly religious and all shared the same beliefs, that were, obviously, passed down to their kids. Both their parents were high school friends, and so they both grew up together, and shared loads of things in common. 

One of them being that they’re gay as fuck. 

Being gay in such town would never be great news, but they couldn’t care less. They didn’t exactly keep it a secret, but did enough to not get them in trouble. Both of them had too much fun discovering new sides of their sexuality at the same time (and sometimes together) to let it run loose. But then...

But then, there was Akaashi. 

Akaashi Keiji, that kinky motherfucker. 

Akaashi got to the town when they were around fifteen, and the first day of school he showed up in a skirt. Needless to say, he caused a ruckus and rumors around the whole school, but never gave them any kind of attention. Akaashi would always pass off as an apathetic person, but more than that, he was someone who lived and breathed freedom. He knew the effects he could have on people, using them in his favor in every opportunity he could. 

So when he met Kuroo and Bokuto, they became a golden trio that couldn’t be stopped even if they themselves tried. 

Bokuto was always up to whatever new experience he could find. But contrary to Kuroo, who was strictly gay, Akaashi liked boys, girls and whatever was in between. Hell, he was pretty enough to get in anyone’s pants if he wanted. 

Oh, and did Akaashi wanted to get in everyone’s pants. 

Kuroo would always say that the boy was hypersexual, but Akaashi would just smile it off with a smug smile and say he wanted to live well his life. Bokuto would always just laugh along.  
So when they told him about Kuroo’s newest fantasy, they couldn’t be more surprised by his answer. 

“Absolutely not. We’re not fucking Tsukishima.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo both stared, dumbfounded. They looked at each other, to Akaashi, then to each other again, as if to make sure they’d both heard the same thing. They waited to see if Akaashi would say anything more, but he didn’t. 

“’Kaashi, what the fuck,” Kuroo broke the silence with a small sigh. “Why, I don’t- is this a joke?” 

“Why would it be, Kuroo-san?” 

“Because you only call me Kuroo-san when you’re making fun of me. Besides, I think it might be the first time I hear you being so against sleeping with someone… which I don’t understand at all?! You’re even friends with him, why wouldn’t you want to take him?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“That’s exactly why I don’t want that. Because he’s my friend.” 

Bokuto laughed loudly at this. 

“I think it’s kinda late for you to tell us that, don’t you think, Keiji?” Bokuto teased. Akaashi said nothing but the faintest of blushes appeared in his cheeks. 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, and as with a silent agreement, they both smirked and took a step forward. 

“Akaashi, stop limiting yourself. Isn’t it you who constantly says that you want to live your life with no regrets and in the best way possible?” Kuroo said, towering over Akaashi.

“Living my life well doesn’t mean I’ll have to sleep with all of my friends, Kuroo.” 

“He’s right, Tetsu. But you know, Keiji,” Bokuto stated, while walking behind Akaashi. “You can’t lie to us and tell yourself that you wouldn’t love to have Tsukishima in his knees, glasses blurred by tears as he begs for your cock the same way he’s learning to praise the Lord.” 

The smaller boy said nothing, but visibly shuddered. 

“Oh Keiji, you and I both know that Tsukki is taller than the three of us, but imagine how small he would feel under you as he takes your cock so well. He must have learned how to behave well, don’t you think, Akaashi-kun?” 

The trio only ever used honorifics when they were teasing or making fun of each other. They all hated it equally, but not enough to stop doing it. Well, except for how Akaashi called Bokuto. That was never teasing, just the way they were used to. 

“Bokuto-san, if you don’t stop now, I’ll get mad.” 

“Oya oya, careful there, Bo. Akaashi-kun might get horny and admit that we were right,” Kuroo smirked again and watched as Bokuto rested his chin in Akaashi’s shoulder, having to crouch down for that.  
“He’ll have to admit that he’d love to fuck Tsukishima with us. Right, ‘Kaashi?” 

They were met with silence as Akaashi meddled with his fingers and then with his shirt, the way he did when he was slightly embarrassed. He looked up at them both, his eyeliner making his eyes pop.

“Kei has kind of a cleaning and studying duty every Wednesday from three to five thirty, alone. I guess a little bit of company wouldn’t hurt.” 

They all smirked at the same time.  
\-----------------------------------------------&\---------------------------------------------------------

The next Wednesday, the three of them met in front of the church, waiting for the clock to strike three in the afternoon. They sat in a circle right next to the door, as people usually did. A few minutes later, they watched as Sugawara left the church with a taller green-haired boy – Akaashi said he was Tsukishima’s best friend – as they yelled their goodbyes to the blond boy. The trio bowed their heads and said hello, as if nothing. When Sugawara and the boy left their eye fields, the trio looked at each other again. 

“So… are we ready for this?” Bokuto asked. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m really excited actually,” Kuroo answered, grinning. 

“I’m still not that sure about all of this, but yes, as ready as I can be,” Akaashi quietly said. 

The three of them got up and exhaled together, stared at each other and as with a silent agreement, turned at the same time to the door, leaving Akaashi to open it. 

“Uh, hello? The church is closed right now, but the chapel is open if you-” Tsukishima came into their view. He was wearing a bleach-stained, ripped in the knees black jeans and a not-so clean black undershirt, with a mop in his hand. 

Fuck, he looked hot even when he wasn’t even trying. 

“Akaashi? What are you doing here?” Bokuto and Kuroo noted that they had already passed through the honorifics phase. Maybe they really were friends after all. “And if you don’t mind me asking, who are your friends?” 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsuro.” 

“And I’m Bokuto Koutaro. It’s nice to meet you, Tsukishima-kun,” and Bokuto proceeded to give one of his blinding smiles. 

“I’m… pleased to meet you two,” he let the mop rest in one of the benches and put a hand in his hip. “Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here? The church is closed, but the chapel is open, if you want to pray. I thought you knew that, Akaashi.”

“I do, indeed, but we’re not here to pray, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said, at the same time that Kuroo and Bokuto walked around him to get at each side of the glassed boy. It was almost rehearsed. 

“If anything, we’re here to importune you,” Kuroo said, as he walked to get behind the blonde boy. 

“You’re wha- what are you saying, Kuroo-san? Do you even know what that means?” Tsukishima flinched away from him, blushing growing up in his neck. Kuroo smirked and Tsukishima’s hand twitched.

“Oh yeah Tsukki, I sure know what it means,” Kuroo got closer again, and as Tsukishima backed away and tripped over a bench, he grabbed his shirt and got closer to him. “You should stop calling me Kuroo-san, too.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Tsukishima looked horrified, but as Kuroo instigated, there wasn’t any actual fear in his eyes. But he wasn’t there yet. 

“Call me master instead.” 

A flash of arousal passed through golden glassed eyes, but disappeared as fast as they’d appeared. “Ah,” Kuroo thought, “there it is. We got him. That was fairly fast.” 

“Stop, and leave me alone!” Tsukishima exclaimed and slapped Kuroo’s hand away. He got closer to the church boy to be able to whisper in his ear. 

“‘Stop’ means nothing to us. If you actually want us to stop, use ‘red’ as your safeword and we’ll stop.” 

As Kuroo retreated, he saw the blush that had crawled all the way up to the blonde’s neck. But, as horrified as he could look, he tried, but he didn’t say anything.  
Kuroo put Tsukishima back on his feet, and even if the blonde had a few centimeters on him, he felt like a giant. He heard Tsukishima leave out a muffled, forced laugh. 

“Okay, so this is a prank, right? Let’s say weird things in the church’s boy ear to see how he reacts. Well, ha-ha, very funny. It’s done now. Let it go and please leave.” 

Neither one of the them said anything as Tsukishima turned to his side and stretched out his hand, indicating and freeing the way for them to leave.  
Kuroo didn’t move, and on the other hand, he felt both his friends get to his side and look at the church boy, who was fiddling with the fingers of his non-stretched hand, much like Akaashi did. 

“Kuroo, are you done terrorizing the poor boy? Look at him, he looks like a scared cat,” 

“I do not!” 

“Now, now. That’s no way to talk to daddy, is it?” Bokuto said, as he smirked and his voice dropped an octave. Kuroo was pretty sure he heard Tsukishima exhale a shaken breath. They were getting to him. 

If Kuroo was honest with himself, he’s pretty sure he felt himself exhale a shaken breath too.

Tsukishima looked over at Akaashi, as if he was the only one sane in the room. 

“Akaashi, can you please explain to me what is the meaning of this?” 

“There’s no meaning to any of this. We’re here to leave you begging for more,” Akaashi stated emotionlessly. 

“A-Akaashi…?” 

“Oh, and that’s sir for you.” 

Tsukishima looked too dumbfounded to say anything, and his stretched hand faltered a bit. The three of them have always debated over the best title, but each one of them had their favorites and wouldn’t usually come down from it.  
As the blonde seemed to still be processing the information, Bokuto interrupted. “Now, Tsukishima, we’ve been told that you’re a virgin. Is that true?”

Now, that was a blatant lie that Bokuto had just made up. But the pair went along with it. 

Now it was Tsukishima’s cheeks’ turn to get blushed. It was already the answer they’ve been looking for. 

“I-” 

“No, no, in a better thought, don’t answer that. Show us what you’ve got instead,” Kuroo demanded. He grabbed a firm hold of blonde hair and forced him down to his knees. One time there, he pushed his face against his own crotch. Tsukishima just groaned as he felt his glasses be pushed against his own nose bridge. 

“Come on, babyboy. I told you to show us what you’ve got. Don’t disappoint your master, or you’ll have it worse.” 

The boy looked up at him, and didn’t wait any longer to open up Kuroo’s fly and take out his already half-hard cock, and started stroking it. 

“Oh no, babyboy. Save your hands for these two, I’m using your mouth.” 

As the glassed boy looked up in surprise, Kuroo took advantage of the moment and pushed his cock inside his mouth. Tsukishima tried to gasp, but it was no good. After a few failed tries, he eventually gave up trying to push away and let the rooster head fuck his mouth, hand still with a firm grip in his hair as he faintly heard Bokuto whine for attention. Akaashi also made an impatient noise, and that was the punching line. In a split moment, Tsukishima decided that, if this was really happening, he was going to make the best out of it. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t give him a way out.

He lifted up both his hands and palmed Akaashi and Bokuto through their pants. They almost instantly took out their cocks and let the blonde stroke them with desire. He then looked up at Kuroo through his glassed and teary eyes- only to see that the raven head had taken out his shirt and he immediately moaned. 

Kuroo had a toned stomach. And abs. 

Which was weird, because Tsukishima had never stopped to think or even fantasize about anyone’s body before, much less to feel aroused by it. He moaned again against the dick in his mouth and felt as all three of them hardened at that. He did a soft squeeze at both his hands, and noticing as Akaashi sighed, he did it again with his left hand, a little bit stronger this time.  
As he looked up at Kuroo again, he saw the side smile the man was giving him. God, even with him being tall as hell, he’d never felt so small. His dick twitched at the thought. 

“Hey Bo, come look at this. Do you see how flushed his face is?” Kuroo commented, and Bokuto moved a bit. 

“He looks like a cheap whore,” he blatantly answered. 

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide at that, and he couldn’t swallow his moan. Instead, when he tried, he felt the hard dick inside his mouth reach his throat and fuck him even harder. What a great moment to discover that he didn’t have a gag reflex. 

“Whoa there, seems like glasses-kun liked that. What, do you like being called a whore? Because that’s what you are, a needy slut.” Kuroo added. Tsukishima couldn’t help but moan again, slightly closing off his eyes. The tears that pricked on his eyes had fallen down, making him look even more of a mess, as the cock inside him twitched and reached even deeper in his throat, and as it clenched around the member. But suddenly, his mouth wasn’t around a dick anymore, and the hand in his hair had changed to a smaller one, with long fingers. He felt his hands go free and himself falling down to rest his butt in his feet, and as he opened his eyes, he saw Akaashi crouched down and smiling softly at him. 

What the fuck? 

“Akaashi…” he tried, voice kind of harsh from the face fucking.

He suddenly felt a hard slap to his face. His glasses almost fell off his nose as he stared at Akaashi, eyes widening. 

“Your dumb whore. I told you to not call me that.” He grabbed the boy’s face and forced him to lock eyes with him. The tears kept falling. “What’s my name for you, Kei?” 

Tsukishima gulped at the use of his given name. 

“S-Sir…” he whispered. 

“Oh no, I didn’t hear that.” 

“S-sir!” he said a bit more firmly, tears pricking at his eyes again. 

“A bit louder for daddy, come on Kei,” Bokuto said, and taking the blond by surprise, started to step on the blonde’s crotch. Nothing too much to actually hurt, but it surely wasn’t the most comfortable sensation. 

“I- I said sir! I need to call him sir!” He said, exasperated, as he proceeded to start sobbing. He didn’t even know why he was still crying, he just felt the need to.

“Godfuck,” Tsukishima visibly shuddered at the insult. “You really are weak. We haven’t even started to do the good things and he’s already sobbing? Pathetic.” 

He tried to bite down his sobs, he really did, but Akaashi’s hand in his face didn’t allow him to do so. He tried to look up at Bokuto, whose shoe was still on his crotch, but didn’t succeed. It was then that he noticed that Bokuto was the only one left with shoes, as the other two had already slipped theirs out. When he did look up at Bokuto, he was taken aback by the dark look he had on his eyes. But more even, by his body. 

If Kuroo had abs, then Bokuto was sculpted by God himself. 

He had a whole six pack, a small waist and broad shoulders that just added even more to making Tsukishima feel even more small. And damn, if that feeling wasn’t affecting him.

But when he saw that Bokuto had taken off his pants and was only with boxers with his still half-hard cock hanging out, Tsukishima physically felt his last bit of reason leaving his body.  
And Tsukishima thought, you know what? Fuck all of this. He looked up at Bokuto, opened a bit more his legs so Bokuto’s foot would have more access to his clothed crotch (even if it eventually started to hurt) and cleaned his throat. 

“Daddy, may I please suck your cock,” as he words left his mouth, his blush creeped up his neck once more. 

“Hey hey hey, looks like we finally got to him. This was faster than expected, church boy,” he chuckled, making a shiver come down the blonde’s spine. “But since you asked so nicely, babydoll.”  
Tsukishima left out a sigh of relief when the foot left his crotch and went back to a kneeling position, making him wince in slight pain. He took all of Bokuto’s cock at once in his mouth and started sucking viciously and the double-colored head moaned. Kuroo might have been longer, but fuck, Bokuto was thicker and Kei’s jaw started to ache after a few minutes. 

“Kuroo, are you sure this guy is a virgin? Because fuck, he doesn’t suck like one.” He heard Kuroo laugh softly at his right. 

“Weren’t you the one to say he looked like a cheap whore? He does more than just look like one,” he added. 

Tsukishima felt as his hair was tugged again by Bokuto’s hands – the smaller ones in the trio – and pushed away from his cock, and then freed him from any touch. Confused, he opened his eyes, and saw as Bokuto retreated himself to sit on a bench. He shrugged it off and crawled closer to him. 

“Holy shit guys, do you see that? He’s crawling back to me,” the three of them laughed but the blonde failed to see the problem. Then Bokuto looked down at him and said, with a smirk and his voice dropping an octave lower again. “You’re just that desperate to get daddy’s cock on your mouth, huh?” 

It then flashed in Kei’s mind how simply submissive his gesture was, and he looked away, embarrassed. After all, he was quite literally in his hands and knees for a guy he just met while calling him daddy. 

He felt Bokuto’s small but strong hands grab his face – did they all do that? – and make him lock golden eyes with golden eyes. At the same time, he felt another pair of hands tug at his pants and then he finally truly panicked. 

“Wait wait wait! What are you doing?” he asked while trying to turn his head to see what was going on behind him, but the firm hand on his face didn’t allow him to do so. 

“Oh, don’t mind us here, doll. We’re just gonna prep you real quick,” Kuroo declared. 

Tsukishima nearly popped his neck from how fast he escaped Bokuto’s grip and turned his head around. 

“You’re going to what,” he trembled, and “oh”, Kuroo thought, “there it is, we’ve got the scared cat again.” 

Before Kuroo could say anything, Bokuto grabbed the blonde’s face again and forced him to look up, and Kuroo enjoyed the moment of distraction to finally tug his pants off and finish sliding it off Tsukishima’s legs. Surprisingly, the blonde lifted his knees to ease their way out and Kuroo smirked. Maybe he really was enjoying all of this. 

When he passed the jeans by the boy’s ankles, he also took out his sneakers and tossed all of them aside, just in time to hear Bokuto taking away what was left of poor Tsukishima’s reason. 

“Don’t you dare take your attention away from daddy like this ever again, princess,” Tsukishima looked up at the nickname. “I’m sure you already noticed that I like attention so very much, right?” Tsukishima was paying so much attention to what he was saying that he was caught by surprise when he was pushed down his cock, forced to take it all in his mouth again. 

“I think you could say that I’m a greedy person for attention,” Bokuto smirked as Kei’s eyes went wide. Bokuto availed that moment to push his face even closer to himself, making the blonde’s nose and foggy glasses touch his trimmed pubes. Tears pricked at the boy’s eyes again. 

“Bokuto-san, that’s a sin,” Akaashi pointed out.

“Ah! True, isn’t it?” Bokuto said as he got more comfortable and kept pushing Kei’s face down his dick. “Maybe church boy should help me confess so I can be cleansed from all of my sins,” he looked down. “wouldn’t you want to help daddy out on that matter, babydoll?” 

Kei looked up at him and did his best to nod. Bokuto threw his head back to laugh and Tsukishima’s dick throbbed. 

But when he felt something cold up his ass, he nearly bit down Bokuto’s cock. 

“Calm down, babyboy, that’s just lube,” he heard Kuroo say. Lube? Why did they need to lube up his ass-? 

When Akaashi introduced his first long finger, Tsukishima rolled his eyes up in his head until it hurt. 

It burned! It stung! He needed it out! 

But the more Akaashi pushed inside of him, the more he wanted more and more. 

He found himself pushing down Akaashi’s long fingers and moaning around Bokuto’s cock, making the latter throw his head back again and let out a moan that got down Tsukishima’s spine with a shiver. He bopped his head up and down more viciously, feeling the tip hit down his throat and how it twitched when he clenched his throat around it. One of his hands that was on the floor started moving, wandering, in the search of something. He then felt his fingers hit a leg, and as he tried to turn his head, he saw that Kuroo was there, sat down crisscrossed right next to him, softly touching himself. Kei reached out his hand, because he needed touch, something to hold onto. Kuroo saw and took his hand, but to Kei’s surprise, didn’t take it to his dick – instead he gave a soft kiss to his knuckles, and just held onto his hand. Kuroo’s hand felt warm, in contrast to his, that was cold from being on the floor. With a side-eye, Kei and Kuroo stared at each other’s eyes, hazel entranced with teary golden. Tsukishima felt those cat-like eyes observe the tears that fell, and give his hand a soft squeeze, to which Kei gave one back. He received a small smile in return, and suddenly Kei wasn’t in distress anymore. 

Well, that was until he felt Akaashi put a second finger in and brush against a delicate spot inside him. Tsukishima let go of the cock inside of his mouth to be able to finally moan freely and put his forehead against Bokuto’s leg while he panted. Akaashi smiled behind him and brushed his fingers against that spot again, with three fingers now. When did he put the third finger? Tsukishima wondered. But he couldn’t care less, now that he noticed that the sting was gone and that the only thing he felt now was pleasure. He only thing close to pain that he felt in the moment was the ache in his jaw, but it didn’t bother him at all. He curled his fingers as he pushed down his forehead against Bokuto’s leg and moaned loudly. He let go of Kuroo’s hand to touch himself in-between his legs, just to get his hand slapped away by Akaashi. As he turned to see, Akaashi smirked. 

“No touching yourself, slut. Not without permission,” Akaashi explained. The blonde nodded and rested his forehead again against Bokuto’s leg, hoping to get his breath back. However, that did not seem to be Akaashi’s plan. 

He was taken by surprise (again) as Akaashi retreated, took out all of his fingers at once and laid his bare chest against Kei’s back to whisper in his ear. 

“I thought we’d gone over this already. What do you need to say to me? Nodding isn’t enough,” Tsukishima could feel his hard-on on his bare butt. 

“Yes...sir?” he tried hesitantly. Akaashi grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and yanked his head back so they had their faces side to side. 

“Louder, crybaby.” 

“Yes sir!” Tsukishima at this point had stopped paying attention to the waterfall of tears. 

Akaashi let go of his hair and separated himself from the blonde. The latter just went back to rest his head in Bokuto’s leg and hummed when he felt the rather small hand patting his head. He heard the trio discussing, but he was too busy getting his breath back to listen. 

Suddenly he was manhandled by some firm hands in his slim clothed waist (he still had his black shirt on) and turned towards the altar. He took a moment to appreciate all of the few candles that were lit and the lights that were on, illuminating the figure of crucified Jesus in front of him. This has always been a vision that would calm down Kei, so he spent the most time he could here. He smiled softly at the figure and whispered “amen”. 

His moment of peace didn’t last long, though. 

He hissed when he felt the three cold fingers inside him again, doing a scissor-like movement to stretch him.

“You know, Kei,” Akaashi had started. “The three of us were discussing which of us would get to take you first. And we came to the conclusion, that since it was me who prepped you and am the only one who didn’t get any more than your hand to please me, that it should be me.” 

Tsukishima shuddered. 

“However, I want to take Bokuto-san’s idea to do something, you know?” Kei nearly left out a scream when he felt the fingers leave and Akaashi’s member get aligned with him and come in softly. Akaashi grunted. 

“I want you to pray me the Heavenly Father as I fuck you onto oblivion. Let’s see if Sugawara-san has been teaching you well,” He heard Bokuto and Kuroo laugh behind him, and his cheeks blushed a deep shade of red from embarrassment, but his dick twitched. 

“Yes sir,” and before he could continue or say anything more, Akaashi got down, put a hand in his mouth, and all at once, pushed himself inside of Kei. The latter let out a muffled scream and the tears fell again. He accidentally bit down a bit in Akaashi’s fingers, making him hiss behind him. He let go and looked behind him. 

“Sir, I am so sorry-!” but a slap in his behind made him shut up. Firm hands and slender fingers grabbed his waist and Tsukishima realized how much his hands and knees ached. 

“I am not moving until you start praying.” 

Tsukishima is sure that he looked absolutely mortified, but the older boy was true to his word and held still in place. He looked up front to the crucified figure, and whispered a “Forgive me, Father”. 

“Our Father,” Akaashi moved and Kei gasped, “who art in heaven, hallowed be-” Akaashi suddenly slammed himself back in, making Tsukishima moan. “-your name.” 

“Don’t you dare stop, crybaby.” Tsukishima gulped. 

“May your kingdom come,” at this, Akaashi set a fast but somehow gentle pace that left Tsukishima without breath. Another slap made him come back to reality. “and your will be done, on Earth-” Akaashi then pushed down his back towards the floor and then grazed that soft stop inside Tsukishima again. “-as it is in heaven!”  


Akaashi smirked and kept hitting that spot quickly and non-stop. At this point, Tsukishima was on his elbows and knees, crying out his prayer.

“Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts- ah!” 

He heard Kuroo and Bokuto laugh behind him and he stopped a while to pant and take his breath back. 

But then, Akaashi stopped again. He turned his head, and Akaashi was getting down to be next to him again. 

“I told you I’d stop moving if you stopped praying. And now, we don’t want that, do we, angel?” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, sir.” 

Akaashi hummed in approval and took the blonde by the neck, putting the other hand on the floor to steady himself as he heard the blonde choke, but he had made sure he was still able to breathe. As Tsukishima looked to his side, Akaashi looked so peaceful with his little side smile that it was almost fearful. But he also noticed the dark aura his eyes had. 

“Ah, baby. You were taking me so well. I’m sure you’ll end up milking me dry. That’s what I plan on doing anyways.” Akaashi moved his hand up to make Tsukishima look up to the figures and statues. “You must feel so ashamed, right? That the same man that died for our sins is now watching you sin right before his eyes, under his altar. Don’t you feel guilty, Kei?” 

The younger nodded and Akaashi tightened his grip. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes sir. I don’t know if I will ever be able to look at him properly again.” Akaashi let out a smile and laughed.

“God, you really are a dumb crybaby.” Tsukishima shuddered and moaned. “But you should feel guilty, now I suggest you keep praying as you look up to the person you’re disappointing, our Lord and Savior.” 

Akaashi went back and Tsukishima sobbed. God, did Akaashi love to break people up. 

“As we also have forgiven our debtors.” And as told, Tsukishima kept his head up. Akaashi fastened up his pace, and watched as the boy underneath him struggled. He was getting closer to his climax. “And lead us not into temptation,” and as Akaashi chased and reached his own orgasm, he recited along with the blonde. “but deliver us from evil. Amen.” 

As he climaxed, he bit on the boy’s shoulder hard and he moaned, not knowing if from the pain or the pleasure. 

“You- you didn’t use a condom?” Tsukishima realized, alarmed. 

“We’re clean, you don’t need to worry about it,” Akaashi said as he pulled out. He tried to let go totally of the blonde, but noticed that if he did, the blonde would fall. 

“Kuroo, can you come help me here please,” Kuroo got up from where he was and helped Akaashi slide away from Tsukishima, who was so weak in the knees that he couldn't even stay up properly. Kuroo grabbed his and Bokuto shirts and laid them out. He turned the blond around and let him gently in his back against the shirts, in a non-energy-consuming position so he could rest a bit. Tsukishima let out a small “Thank you master” to which Kuroo smiled. He took off the blonde’s glasses and left them on a bench, observing as the blonde closed his eyes and breathed in and out. 

“Bo, can you come here real quick,” Bokuto got closer to him. “Can you please lay glasses-kun’s head in your lap? The floor must be uncomfortable and Akaashi is tired,” Bokuto nodded and proceeded to do so. Kei hummed in acceptance of the pillow and shifted a bit to get comfortable. He relaxed even more when he felt Bokuto’s calloused hand touch nicely his hair. It was the second time today that he relaxed his head against the man’s strong legs and felt the rather small hands (in comparison to the others) stroke his hair. He had to shake out the thought that he could get used to this.

“Does anything hurt, babyboy?”

“My knees hurt a bit, master, and my elbows. But I’m fine,” he answered softly, making Kuroo’s heart clench a little and he smiled a bit. He was so cute. Kuroo took Kei’s knees in his hands and massaged them a little, earning soft groans and moans. 

“Does it hurt that much, kitten?” Tsukishima didn’t even flinch anymore at the pet name. 

“Not really, but your fingers do magic, master,” he answered, being truthful to his words. Kuroo averted his gaze to the boy under him, and as he looked, he saw that the blush in his cheeks had already faltered a bit, and his breathing had evened. But he also noticed another thing. 

Tsukishima was still hard. 

He smirked and looked up at Bokuto, who looked at him back. He discreetly showed him Tsukishima’s dick and silently mouthed: 

“I want him to come untouched.” 

Bokuto chuckled and nodded, and switched to a more comfortable position. Kuroo eyed Tsukishima’s bottom and saw that his hole was still sloppy and had cum slowly coming out. He put Tsukishima’s feet back on the floor and laid himself on his belly. He barely heard the faint “…master?” Kei gave him before he started eating him out. 

Tsukishima yelled. 

“W-what are you doing?! Get off, it’s dirty!” 

Kuroo held his legs and hips in place as he looked up to the golden eyes. 

“Oh no babyboy, nothing about you is dirty,” he said before going down to business again. People said he was really skilled with his tongue and he wanted to give Tsukishima a blast, so he used every skill he had to make the blond feel good. He swirled his tongue around, tasting Akaashi’s cum and Kei’s natural taste. He moaned at the combination, and introduced two of his fingers, hearing as Kei moaned loudly at that. He fingered him until he found his prostate, which got Tsukishima arching his back and moaning almost pornographically. The noises went straight to his dick, and he’s sure that Bokuto was equally affected as he heard him groan. He looked up to see Bokuto playing with Tsukishima’s nipples, which were hard and pink. 

“Bo, turn him around and make him suck your dick,” Kuroo suggested, and Bokuto didn’t wait any longer to manhandle Kei back to his hands and knees position. He was already panting again, but didn’t hesitate in doing what he was told. Kuroo went back to eating him out, and Bokuto didn’t waste any time before pushing the blonde’s face all the way to his stomach, and the tears were back at falling again. But at the moment that Bokuto tugged hard at the blonde hair, Tsukishima closed his eyes and moaned loud (well, as loud as he could with a dick in his mouth) and cummed, hard. His eyes opened and Bokuto groaned at the fact that they were rolled almost all the way up to his head, just to when they came down, to look up at him. 

“See? He came untouched, just as I wanted him to,” Kuroo started to distribute small kisses all the way up to Tsukishima’s back. “You’re such a good boy for us, your master and daddy are so proud of you, babyboy.” 

Tsukishima moaned again at the praise and pushed back his butt onto Kuroo’s erection, as if asking for more.

“You just came and you still want me to fuck you? You’re gonna be so sensitive, kitten.” 

Tsukishima let go of Bokuto’s cock to talk. “Please, master, please daddy. I’ll be a good boy and take it all. Please, please, I want you inside me and please don’t stop touching me,”. His voice was hoarse from the throat fucking and he sounded so, so desperate that Kuroo knew that he wouldn’t be able to decline. 

“Bo, we’re gonna take him, us both at the same time.” Kuroo declared. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Oh, you’re up for it, rooster head;” Bokuto grinned and let go of the blonde hair in his hand. Kuroo took Tsukishima by the waist (again) and held him up as Bokuto flipped the shirts under him and laid down under the blonde, facing up. Kuroo held tightly onto Tsukishima as he whispered into his ear. 

“So, this is how this is going to go. You’re going to ride daddy’s cock and when you feel ready, you’ll tell me and I’ll take you from behind too. Okay?” 

Tsukishima, again, looked terrified, but nodded anyways.

“Words, I need words, babyboy.” 

“Yes master, okay.” 

He nodded and looked down at Bokuto, who gave him a childish thumbs up to show that he was ready. Kuroo gently let go of Tsukishima to let Bokuto hold on into him, and as Kei got down on his cock, both moaned and groaned together. Tsukishima was stretched out enough to be able to get down without any pain or difficulty, but he also kept being enjoyable to Bokuto. 

“Shit babydoll, how are you still so tight after that much fucking?” Tsukishima shrugged and Bokuto laughed. “It just shows how much of a good cocksleeve you are.” 

Tsukishima couldn’t stop moaning and panting hard. He took his hands up to his face to clean off his dried tears, and then got them down to steady himself in Bokuto’s shoulders. They stayed in this position for a while, Kuroo watching the whole show in the best perspective. The way Bokuto’s cock disappeared inside of Kei just to appear again with a mix of cum, spit and lube. Lube! Kuroo remembered that they would need lube for this. Kuroo looked around but Akaashi, who was sitting down on a bench with his light jacket on, already had it in hand and gave it to him. He bowed his head in appreciation and started to lube himself up. 

“Dear God,” Kuroo recited from memory, almost whispering. “all my life I have been running from You and pretending that I was good enough to get to heaven and that there was no need for me to worry about sin, because there are so many people who are worse sinners than me.” 

Just as he was finishing, he heard the faintest sound of Kei calling him. He lubed up his fingers and tapped the other hand in his friend’s leg softly, as if to warn him that he was coming into picture. He kneeled behind the blonde and started to stretch him out with two more fingers. 

“And yet, I realize that I am as much a sinner as every other person, and as much in need of a savior as every man or woman that has ever been born.” He curled up his fingers and found Tsukishima’s prostate, and as the blonde moaned, he smirked. “I realize that all sin is equally bad in Your eyes and the punishment for sin is spiritual death and separation from You for all eternity.”  
Tsukishima looked at him with doubt in his eyes, but then he quickly recognized the prayer. Yeah, Sugawara had taught him well. He pushed a third finger in and did a scissoring movement.

“Master, please, I’m ready.” Tsukishima pleaded, and Kuroo was a weak man. He aligned himself against Tsukishima and slowly started to push in. the blonde rolled up his eyes all the way into his head and cried out his title, more tears falling off his eyes. 

“Lord, I humbly kneel before You and confess my pride and foolishness, I admit I am a sinner in thought, word and deed and in desperate need of the cleansing blood of Jesus Christ, as my savior.”  
Once he was all in, he didn’t move for a few good minutes to let Tsukishima adjust, and when he did, Bokuto started moving first. He heard Akaashi shift in his seat but he didn’t make any moves. Kuroo started to move along Bokuto. 

“Daddy, master, ah! I feel full, so full!” Tsukishima cried out, and as they both saw, he was already totally gone. Bokuto and Kuroo smirked at each other. They had managed to accomplish Kuroo’s fantasy.  
“You’re doing so well, babydoll, keep up like that,” 

“Ah, Ah! Please, please don’t stop! More, more!” 

“I thought I’d already had my fair share of Kei, but since he’s asking for more, I just can’t deny an angel’s demand now, can I?” Akaashi declared, suddenly in front of all of them, with his cock out and his cute little tummy standing out. Tsukishima didn’t waste any time leaning forwards to take the half-hard cock inside his mouth, and moaned again. 

“Father, I confess that it is only through the blood of the Lord Jesus that my sins can be forgiven, for now I believe and know that Jesus Christ died to pay the price for my sins, to forgive me of my sins, to break the power of sin in my life and to clothe me in His righteousness.” Kuroo continued. 

Bokuto was the first one to come, and Kei’s inside became even more of a sloppy mess, but Kuroo didn’t stop. Akaashi was next, coming in the blonde’s face and hair, proposedly missing his mouth. He got down to his knees to lick up the blonde’s cheek and kissed him furiously, holding him by the back of his neck 

“Thank you, Father, for this free gift of grace, and thank You for pursuing me when I was running from You in my pride. Thank You, in Jesus' name,” the only thing he heard now was Tsukishima’s cries and pleas as Bokuto touched him. Kei finally climaxed, screaming as he came in all of Bokuto’s broad chest, and Kuroo couldn’t think of a better sound when he threw his head back while he reached his own orgasm and whispered: 

“Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> salutations, sinners. did you like my work?
> 
> lmao i wrote this on a haze in like, two days? after i had pictured this on a flight back home. i'll probably edit it later, tho, as i have a lot i wanna add or change.
> 
> come spam me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xloudsy) !


End file.
